New Crewmember!
by Meiyo12
Summary: Natsumi (genderbend natsu) suddenly appeared on the strawhat ship after they saved the Alabasta kingdom. What will happen? Natsu x Harem[I don't own the pictures]
1. New Crewmember

3rd Person POV  
The Straw Hat pirates had just escaped the navy from Alabasta and had gone back to their normal routine if you can call it normal.  
"Sanji, MEAT!" Luffy shouted.  
"Shut up, you shitty rubber! You already ate! Nami-swan here is your fresh orange juice you asked and here is your coffee, Robin-chwan!" Sanji yelled at Luffy then said with a lovestruck tone to Nami and Robin while noodle dancing around them with hearts in his eyes.  
"SHUT UP, ERO-COOK!" Zoro shouted kicking Sanji.  
"I'LL KILL YOU, SHITTY MARIMO!" Sanji yelled starting a fight between them.  
"Luffy, Chopper lets play tag!" Usopp said happily.  
"Yah!" they replied with the same vigour.  
All of a sudden, all of them heard someone screaming. It became louder and louder until they saw two figures in the sky heading towards the Going Merry.  
"Luffy! Catch them!" Nami shouted looking very scared. Luffy said "Gomu Gomu no Fusen!" He sucked up the air inflating himself, catching the duo. Once the duo stopped bouncing and landed on the platform, everyone except for Robin gasped.  
We saw a beautiful girl holding a blue cat with a green backpack on it's back. She wore a red shirt that showed her shoulder with a scaly scarf wrapped around her waist, white shorts, white sandals and a long, grey,lacy fingerless glove on the right and a short, black fingerless glove on her right. Her left side of her soft pink hair was tied into braid covering her left eye while the rest of her hair scaled down around her mid back. She had a red tattoo on her right thigh which looked like a fairy with a tail. All the boys blushed when they saw her and blushed even harder when they heard her sweet voice asked: "Where are we?"  
"Who are you?" Robin asked nicely after seeing that the boys were in a trance and Nami was shocked.  
"I'm Natsumi Dragneel. This is my partner and foster son, Happy."  
"Aye, sir!" Happy replied.  
That snap them out of their state.  
They all thought 'who cares', mentally shrugged.  
"Son?" Nami said confusingly.  
"It's because I hatched him from an egg" replied Natsumi.  
"So, who are you?"  
"I'm Nami"  
"Roronoa Zoro"  
"I'm Usopp"  
"I'm Sanji"  
"I'm Tony Tony Chopper"  
"I'm Nico Robin"  
"And I'm Monkey D Luffy, Future Pirate King"  
Natsumi asked, "So you're pirates?"  
"Yup," Luffy replied.  
"Ok," she replied nonchalantly.  
"Wait! You don't care?" Sanji asked.  
"Well, you did save Happy and me from crashing and you haven't done anything yet." Natsumi simply replied. "So where are we?"  
"Grandline" Nami stated.  
They noticed that Natsumi looked confused.  
She asked "What's the Grandline?"  
Nami said "You don't know the Grandline?" Natsumi and Happy shook their heads.  
"Do you know where's Magnolia?"  
"Nope," Luffy said.  
"I think I have a conclusion. They are from another world." Robin said with her usual smile.  
"Another world! Are you sure Robin" Nami said in disbelief.  
"The evidence shows, Navigator-san."  
"So what now, Happy? We can't go back." Natsumi said to Happy with a frown.  
"Oi Natsumi-"  
"Don't talk to a lady like that you shitty rubber?" Sanji said kicking Luffy in the head.  
"Join my crew!" He shouted in his D grin.  
"Luffy don't just randomly ask people to join the crew!" Nami shouted smashing her fist onto his head leaving a bump.  
"Sure." Natsumi said happily.  
"Mellorine! Mellorine!" Sanji shouted noodle dancing around the deck.  
"I got a feeling that our lives just got a whole lot crazier." Nami said rubbing her head.  
"Perhaps, Navigator-san." Robin said, not knowing how right she was.


	2. Chapter 1

After Robin and Natsumi explained to each other about their world, she went to chat with Chopper.  
"So you ate the Hito-Hito no Mi and turn into a human/reindeer hybrid," Natsumi asked curiously.  
"Yup," Chopper replied. All of a sudden, Natsumi picked him up and cuddle with him, squealing "You're so cute!" She rubbed her cheek against his. Chopper blushed and made a happy face saying "Shut up baka." He somehow managed to do his cute dance in Natsumi's embrace. "That's it! I'm adopting you! Happy, meet your new brother!" Natsumi shouted gaining the attention of the crew.  
"What's happening?" Nami asked.  
"Just Natsumi shouting about adopting Chopper," Zoro said yawning but if you listened closely, you could hear a bit of jealousy.  
"Chopper, you bastard! Why do you get to be hugged and adopted by Natsumi-chwan? It's not fair!" Sanji was slamming his fist on the wooden floors repeatedly, emitting a jealous aura. Chopper started to sweat buckets, fearing for his life.  
"Natsuuuuumi! Play with me!" Luffy shouted pouting a bit. A flicker of jealousy flashed in his eyes.  
"Ok. Let's go Happy!"  
"Aye, sir!" Happy shouted internally snickering.  
"What's going on?" Nami asked curiously. Robin chuckled and said  
"Navigator-san, I think they have crushes on Natsumi-san."  
"You sure!?" Nami was shocked. Who knew the Monster Trio were crushing and on the same person even more.  
Nami started to smirk deviously. An idea planning in her head.  
"Robin."  
"Yes?"  
"Want to help me with something?"  
"What?"  
"To get Natsumi to fall in love with them. She might be able to tame them." Robin matched Nami's smirked and nodded. This is going to be fun.  
As Luffy, Usopp and Natsumi were playing with Chopper still in her arms, Luffy asked "Natsumi! What can you do?"  
"What do you mean?" Natsumi cutely tilted her head, making him blush a bit.  
"What can you do to fight?" Luffy asked again.  
"Oh. I use magic to fight." Natsumi stated. That pipe their interest.  
"You can use magic!" Luffy, Usopp and Chopp shouted with stars in his eyes. They gained curious looks from the rest of crew.  
"Yup. Look." Flames coated her fist, swirling with power.  
"Sugoooooi!" They shouted in excitement. The rest of the crew were shocked. Chopper over excited himself and fainted.  
"What's your magic called?" Usopp asked.  
"Fire dragon slayer magic," Natsumi stated proudly.  
"Wow!" They said in awe.  
"Natsumi-chwan, Robin-chwan, Nami-swan and the rest of you shit heads! Lunch is ready!" Sanji hollered in the kitchen.  
"Food!" Natsumi and Luffy shouted in glee. They sprinted to the dining room. The rest just sighed and followed them.

After lunch  
The crew were amazed and shocked that they had another black hole! 'Where does she put it all in and how is she still slim!?' The crew except for Luffy thought puzzled.  
"Thanks, Sanji for the yummy food," Natsumi said happily.  
"Anything for you, Natsumi-chwan!" Sanji said noodle dancing with hearts in his eyes.  
"Ero-cook."  
"What did you say, you shitty swordsman!" Sanji and Zoro started to fight. Natsumi laughed at the scene.  
"This brings memories," Natsumi said fondly.  
"Aye," Happy said wistfully.  
"How?" Nami asked.  
"We always brawl in the guild for fun and insult each other." Natsumi smiled warmly making her glow a bit. The boys blushed at her. She looked like a goddess. Sanji started to have a nosebleed but manage to wipe it away without anybody noticing.  
"They like you," Happy said rolling his tongue. He had a mischievous smile.  
"You say something Happy?" She asked.  
"He said nothing at all!" The boys shouted with a blush adorning their face.  
"Ok." She said.

5 minutes later  
"Well, I'm bored," Natsumi said sighing.  
"Want to spar?" Zoro offered in his gruff voice.  
"Sure. I want to see how strong you are." Natsumi said starting to get excited.  
"I'm all fired up!" She shouted with Happy sitting on her head shouting "Aye!"  
They all went to the deck and found a place to sit. Zoro and Natsumi got into their fighting stances. Natsumi made the first move. She shouted igniting her first with fire "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" She punched Zoro in his abdomen. Zoro skidded a bit and grunted. 'I better not underestimate her. Her punch felt like iron." He shouted "Three Sword Style: Onigiri!"  
He tried to slash her but she jumped into the air and shouted "Fire Dragon Roar!" Torrents of fire headed to Zoro at an alarming speed. Zoro shouted  
"Three Sword Style: Tora Gari!" Both attacks crashed causing a bright light to appear. It blinded a few people.  
After the light faded away, they saw Zoro and Natsumi breathing heavily. They had a few bruises and cuts but otherwise, their fine.  
"Good spar. You're strong." Natsumi said smirking.  
"You too," Zoro said matching her smirk.  
"Doctor! Doctor!" Chopper yelled panicking.  
"Oi, that you," Usopp said slapping Chopper's head.  
"Oh, yeah." He went to treat their injuries.  
"Sugoi!" Luffy shouted stars sparkling around him.  
"Thanks," Natsumi said.  
"Next time, fight me," Luffy exclaimed, shocking those around him. She smirked and replied "Aye Captain."  
Luffy smiled his D grin and went to sit on Merry head.  
'I can't wait till our battle!' Luffy thought excitedly.


End file.
